


this place goes to hell (for you i go there and back)

by DragonhoardsFriends



Series: never reaching where i want to be [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) is Bad at Feelings, Hunter!George, Hunter!Sapnap, Manhunt AU, Miscommunication, Multi, Pre-Slash, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Just Wants Cuddles, Slow Burn, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Yearning, bounty hunter AU, criminal!dream, i am upset that is not a tag fkggs, minecraft manhunt au, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: Dream is a wanted criminal, Sapnap and George are two people after his bounty. Somehow through a few exchanges here and there Dream grows attached to the men after him. He's afraid to change the game.George is afraid to admit his feelings out and losing his one friend.Sapnap just wants cuddles and sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: never reaching where i want to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118825
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. a hit and run

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the ccs in this fic say they're uncomfortable with fics/ships this will be taken down! This is just Minecraft block men being gay for each other /lh Also please don't share with ccs, I will literally shrivel up in a puddle of goop /hj
> 
> With George's "hot" tweet about a fan art of him and Dream kissing I feel much more comfortable writing fanfics gbjfgks  
> never reaching is a letter that happens in the middle of this but isn't needed to know what's happening but gives a peek into what I have planned :)

Sapnap sunk deeper into the softish bed with a sigh. The bounty hunter was tired from going about town looking for any information on a mysterious hooded figure. The town was small, worn down, smelt like the black smith’s tools wherever you went. The inn was no different. Beds small and worn, also really not soft. Which was NOT up to Sapnap’s likings but what can you do when you are a couple of hundred-thousands blocks from home? 

Oddly enough the inside of the inn smelt like cookies and wet grass. Even with the yellow sun patterned wallpaper tearing from the walls, looking wet and damp with mold in other areas.

Sapnap jumped from the bed and rolled onto the hardened wood floors when the door swung open. He pulled himself to his knees to look over the bed, hand immediately flying to his sword placed on the nightstand. 

Upon seeing it’s just his partner George, he lets go of his sword and pushes himself off the bed with a groan from it and him.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?”

George throws his weapons to the floor next to a wall near the door, “They don’t know  _ shit _ about Dream.”

Dream, the name everyone gifted to the green hooded man who used to do so much good for the scattered towns and villages back in the day.

Then, the war happened, and he just stopped. Became more of a nightmare than a dream, now he has a bounty on his head.

“Yeah, I didn’t find much of anything either,” Sapnap adds as George puts out all the items he brought around town. Lots of potions Sapnap notes, “Find good loot at least?”

“They have the cheaper shit for more.”

Sapnap cringes, a good strength potion already cost what felt like an arm and a leg, “Gross.”

George just hums in response. Sapnap pulls down the fitted blankets and begins to tuck himself in when George snaps, “Shower, I can smell you from here.”

Sapnap laughs and throws back a weak excuse for a comeback, “No you can’t.”

Even facing away from the brunette Sapnap knows his partner rolls his eyes. Even with the low amount of energy Sapnap has, a shower sounds really nice. 

It’s the next morning and Sapnap finds George tucked under his chin and over his chest like Sapnap was just another part of the bed and George belonged placed like this. Sapnap just pulls George closer. Ruffling George’s hair Sapnap closes his eyes again.

He could lay like this for a little while longer. Just taking in the early morning sunrise and the smell of mushrooms and grass George always seemed to have. Sapnap couldn’t ask for more, he thinks.

It isn’t even a few minutes later when George lets out a small groan, “Mm, good mor’in’ Sap.”

Sapnap presses his hand against George’s head and runs his hand through George’s hair, “Mornin, Mushie. How you feeling?”

George hums softly in reply and presses closer to Sapnap, “Sleepy.”

“We have to get up soon, ‘k?”

George hums pressing a soft kiss to Sapnap’s shoulder, “Kay.”

Sapnap listens to George’s breath even out again before closing his own eyes. Chasing what little time he had left before George goes back to acting like these early mornings never happen. Before George goes back to all business and no feelings.

Sapnap wakes up a second time, cold and soaked in the yellow rays from the risen sun.

He looks around before spotting George at the door talking to someone, George dressed head to toe in their hunting equipment except for the armor. Sapnap sighs before sitting up.

It’s so cold waking up alone after those early mornings. So much colder than when he woke up alone. Maybe because before he didn’t know what it was like waking up pressed against George. 

Sapnap waits until George shuts the door to greet him, “G’morning George, what’s on the agenda?”

George jumps a little, “Fuck, good morning Sapnap. Someone from town found a scrap of Dream’s hoodie a few blocks east.”

Sapnap sighs, “I’ll get dressed, you packin this time?”

George hums an affirmative as Sapnap pushes off the bed, the bed protests with a groan and creak. Sapnap watches George separate some of the potions before stalking off to the bathroom. 

They’re half way through a dark oak forest when they finally decide to rest. The sun is a quarter left in the sky now. They probably will end up camping there. Sapnap sighs as he slumps against the trunk of a giant red mushroom. George’s favorite type of soup to eat.

Sapnap watches George fiddle with the strap of his backpack as he paces the mushroom muttering.

A smile stretches itself across his face without permission. Watching the man now reminds Sapnap of when they first met and George was a shy nervous kid in a big city he wasn’t used to. Sapnap was fourteen when George moved to his town. Even then George was pretty. 

George grew into himself. Confidence and all.

Sapnap just wonders what happened to the other kid he knew. His best friend before George. Well, he has a decent idea but refuses to linger on it.

A twig snaps and both men jump. There, in the woods between some trees is a cracked porcelain mask with a black smile and black dot eyes painted onto it. For a minute no one moves. Then, Dream tilts his head.

All hell breaks loose. George is charging forward, Sapnap following close on his heels, and Dream. Dream is running as fast as he can through the forest. Over logs, boulders, and whatever land that juts up and at him.

They’re reaching the edge of the forest now. George and Sapnap meeting Dream’s movements beat for beat. 

They enter a large pasture. A horse with a saddle sits in the distance Sapnap notices. George has his eyes on Dream. Sapnap takes a step back and takes aim, pulling his bow out and the string back. He waits. And he waits. And then Dream and George are a beat away from the horse and Sapnap lets the arrow fly.

The horse wails while Dream gets on it.

The man in the green hoodie cusses, throwing the arrow out and riding off.

George looks like at Sapnap, his dumb white-rimmed sunglasses sitting atop his head glint in the sun. Then.

Both of them take off towards where Dream rode off.


	2. missed by a hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the quiet calms of chasing, storms happen in one's mind.

George spots Sapnap poking at their campfire when he gets back from the nearby forest with an armful of mutton. The fire lights up Sapnap’s face with a soft yellow-orange glow. A smile dances on his lips when he looks up and spots George. Sapnap waves him over. George walks over to him. Fighting back a smile, George sits across from Sapnap.

George throws the mutton onto the campfire and watches Sapnap yawn and stretch.

The duo had been chasing after Dream since sunset well into the night. The moon was currently over their heads, not giving out a lot of light for the two. The two lost Dream in the cover of the dark. 

Sapnap pokes the fire with a stick again. He looks like he has something he wants to say. 

George watches him from the corner of his eye, “Sapnap?”

He hums, “What’s up?”

“Are you okay?”

Sapnap looks from the fire and right into George’s eyes. George jolts from his skin from the looking in the other’s eyes. There was a storm of emotions behind Sapnap’s eyes. George can’t identify any of them, “I should’ve shot the arrow at Dream instead of the horse.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. George looks at him, he can’t rebutt it. There’s no rebuttal he could make that Sapnap would have believed, “Sap, you did your best and that shot got us closer to him.”

Sapnap grunts in return, going back to poking and staring at the fire with the stick.

“Sap, Cinders… I promise you did so well.”

Sapnap jumps at the affectionate nickname, looking George in the eyes. George knows why, during waking hours they don’t use affectionate nicknames and they just aren’t like that. They are barely even friends, George thinks. 

“George,” Sapnap whispers, and fuck if the way he says George’s name full of affection didn’t already hurt from the mornings hearing it when both of them are fully awake is down right cruel. 

“I promise, you did so, so, so good,” George pauses for a beat, “Cinders, I swear.”

“Mushie-”

The duo’s moment is interrupted by the sound of a very loud zombie growl. It clearly found some prey. George looks over to where it came from while Sapnap stands up and looks too. 

“There’s close to ten there I think, and… There’s a brown horse with a bandaged side.”

“Dream’s horse?” George asks in a whisper.

Sapnap looks down to George, “Bandaged where I shot it.”

“Fuck-”

The two start picking up their supplies. As quickly and as quietly as they can. By the time George got his backpack thrown over his shoulder Sapnap was waiting by the forest for George.

The two pushed their way through the forest towards where the zombie growl came from. Sapnap kept close to George’s side. George pressed closer to Sapnap. 

On the other side of the small strip of forest sat the horse and a man in a green hoodie swinging a sword at a zombie. 

It was Dream. Sapnap looks George in the eyes, a wild smile stretches itself across his face. Sapnap’s eyes are alight with determination. George nods his head to the right and points the other way. 

Sapnap nods and heads to the left. George mirrors Sapnap on the right side. 

Dream is breathing heavily from beating that zombie, the mask covering his face was askew revealing a bit of his mouth. 

George spots Sapnap across the way, behind the white tent that’s set up, aiming his bow directly at Dream. George snuck his way over to Dream’s horse who watches where the zombies were just a minute ago.

“Hey girl,” a soft voice breaks through the silent night, startling George. He glances to where his teammate is hiding. 

The storm is back in his eyes.

“It’s okay, they’re all gone,” Dream speaks again, interrupted by the horse’s snort, “Shhh, shh. It’s okay, Pixie.”

Sapnap fires the arrow right in front of Dream’s face. Separating him from the horse. Pixie? Did Dream seriously give a random horse the name  _ Pixie _ ?

Regardless George doesn’t have time to think about his naming skills. As Dream looks to where Sapnap is, George lunges at him. 

“Fuck-!”

Dream barely dodges George. Dream isn’t even looking at George. His head is fully turned to Sapnap, who has another arrow nocked and aimed at his head. 

“Hey, how’s my  _ prince charming _ ?” Sapnap hisses the nickname with such venom, George knows there’s more behind their relationship than Dream turning into whatever he is now and ending a relationship with Sapnap.

“Sapnap..?” Dream mutters, soft and warm.

George looks at the horse behind, he feels like he’s in the middle of a lover’s quarrel not a bounty hunt.

He jumps back when Dream lunges at George. George watches Sapnap nock another arrow and aim it Dream again.

Before Sapnap can fire another arrow the horse breaks from its lead and runs towards Dream. In a state of shock, George watches Dream jump on his horse and ride off as Sapnap screams in frustration. Sapnap runs off in the direction Dream went. George truly has no other choice but to follow his teammate. 

It’s hours later when the two settle down again. The sun has risen and set again. Sapnap ate the food they found the day before and immediately went to his tent. Leaving George alone.

George pokes at the fire with a stick. Something is very clearly wrong with Sapnap, but he refused to talk to George about it. Suddenly George hears Sapnap whine in his sleep. It was another nightmare. George glances at the fire.

With a sigh he dumps a bucket of sand over the fire and puts it out. He pushes himself off the ground and stands. He enters the plain white tent just as Sapnap wakes up with a start. Sapnap makes eye contact with George.

“Did I wake you?” Sapnap whispers as he pants and comes down from the rush of a nightmare.

“No, I’m just getting in.”

“Oh.” Sapnap breaths.

He sits next to Sapnap, and presses his side into Sapnap. George takes Sapnap’s hand, “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

Sapnap stares at their intertwined fingers for a beat or two. He shakes his head, “‘M good, don’t even remember it now that you’re here.”

George hums. He sits pressed against Sapnap for a minute or two before speaking again, “Lay down.”

Sapnap looks at George in confusion but compiles nonetheless.

George rests his head over Sapnap’s heart and throws a leg over him too, “Mushie?” The name falls from Sapnap’s lips without much resistance even though George can tell it was accidental.

“Go to sleep Cinders, I’ll be here for you tomorrow okay?”

Sapnap wraps both arms around George and pulls him impossibly closer, “Kay, sleep well Mushie. Love you.”

George leans up and presses a kiss to Sapnap’s neck, “Goodnight, Cinders. Love you too.”

George can feel the ghost of lips atop his head before they leave. Quick as they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Follow my other social media!
> 
> Twitter: mossisdragon


	3. pushing back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's homebound for the hunter duo. Sapnap is ready for a vacation.

Sapnap wakes to George cooking what smells like pork chops. He peels open his eyes slowly. An orange glow covers the outside of the tent, creeping into it lighting the inside aflame. With a sigh, Sapnap pushes himself up into a sitting position.

He hears a soft voice singing. Sapnap smiles and listens to the singing for a moment. George was singing a lullaby that Sapnap heard a lot growing up. From his best friend and his own mother. He had never heard George sing it until now, let alone sing at all.

George’s voice felt like watching cotton fluffy clouds on a warm summer afternoon. It was soft, warm, and the song brought back so many bittersweet memories that tasted sour on Sapnap’s tongue. 

With a sigh Sapnap finally crawls out of the tent.

“With a pleasant scent rose, he pressed a kiss to her letter,” Sapnap hears George sing, “She read and reread the letter and rose sent. Heart filled with glee. She missed the stares he sent to the other village girls.

“With nothin,” Sapnap, now out of the tent, can watch George cook and sing in full view, “left to spare. Heartbroken with acid slipping out.”

“Why,” Sapnap starts, spooking George, “are lullabies always so dark?”

“Holy  _ shit _ , Sapnap!” George breaths, “You scared me.”

Sapnap lets out a giggle, “Sorry George.”

“I, I don’t know why lullabies are always dark. Warnings I guess?”

Sapnap watches George shrug as he takes the pork chops off the campfire, “Guess so.”

A few hours later and the duo packed up and started heading south. They had searched for any clues as to which Dream had run off to, they couldn’t find anything. So Sapnap had suggested going home. Totally not because he wanted the warmth of his own bed, and he totally didn’t miss his other friends.

He totally wanted his bed and friends. 

George hadn’t complained so Sapnap had assumed he wanted to go home too.

Currently, Sapnap was watching George chase after a sheep. Sapnap giggles as the sheep just barely misses a swing of George’s sword. George lets out a scream and cusses at the sheep. Sapnap pulls out his bow and quickly fires off an arrow at the sheep.

George tosses a glare over his shoulder to Sapnap before he picks up the mutton, wool, and experience. 

Sapnap smiles like a fool in love, he knows it when George walks back over and he smiles at Sapnap. It’s okay though, when the two set up the tent together, when they cook together, and when laugh about stupid shit that happened back home. 

He knows it okay to be a fool in love, because it’s him. It’s George. And George would never break his heart. 

In the three days of travel it took Sapnap and George to find their way home, they saw neither hair nor hide of Dream. Which hadn’t surprised either of them as both of them assumed Dream would head the opposite way they went. 

Regardless of their failed week and some long adventure for Dream. Sapnap was excited to be home.

He immediately went to the local bakery run by one of his closest friends. 

Cafe Diamonds and Shadows was super popular for more than one reason. For one the owners were Bad and Skeppy. Granted Skeppy wasn’t known to be the most sociable at times but Bad more than made up for it. The cafe itself was very cozy and themed like the taiga biome Bad grew up in. It was rustic, lit by lanterns, and the chairs and tables looked like something you would find in your own home. 

So he pulled George along to go see their friends the first night home. So what if he did that to avoid going home and facing sleeping alone again.

“Nothing? Really??” Skeppy asks with a laugh.

“Hm. Not a thing,” George sighs, “The village asked me who Dream was. It was far enough away to not have been a village he went to in his prime.”

Sapnap listens to them talk, “his prime” George said.

It hurt to think about it like that. Like he was only good for what he had done during his “prime” when he had done so much more good on a smaller scale before that.

“Yeah, the potions cost doubled there than what they cost here!” Sapnap laughs along.

“No way! They already cost an arm and a leg!” Skeppy mocks Sapnap’s scandalized tone.

“That’s what I thought!”

Skeppy laughs and pushes his hair out of his face. Sapnap watches as the bell at the door rings and Skeppy throws on his weird diamond look-a-like box mask and waves off the duo. He’s still on duty.

George sighs and bites into his muffin.

Sapnap only has a few more hours before he has to go home. Home, his big empty house. Made of the birch wood that surrounds their home village it sticks out now. The village made leaps and bounds when it came to branching out to other towns and biomes. 

They even had an active Nether portal. Which was strong on its own, but they had regular trips to the Nether, able to be made by any citizen of the town. Not just a particular fleet like other towns.

Sapnap jolts and looks out the window to the town center where the portal sits. Maybe, maybe he should take a trip.

Maybe he should take a trip to the Nether.

It might do some good if he visited the Nether. He could get away from everything for a few hours. He could get away from Dream, from George, and from his nagging, well-meaning but still, friends.

A break sounded nice.

A break sounded great.

No one would even go looking for him in the Nether because of what he was. Because he was immune to lava and fire. With all the safety measures in place in the Nether,  _ no one would look for him _ . 

He could take a break and get away from it all for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @mossisdragon  
> Thank you for your existence!! <3


	4. who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds a letter and can't find Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a Shakespeare quote, yes. gjbus enjoy the chapter! Thank you for your existence! I'm proud you've made it another day :D

First thing after breakfast, someone knocks on George’s door. It’s still early morning, barely turning into the blue hues after sunrise. Understandably since all of his friends would be either sleeping or opening their shops, George is confused.

He stares at the door for a second, waiting to see if he was just hearing things. If anything, Sapnap might have decided to wake up really early and visit George.

Someone knocks again.

George groans and pushes himself off of the dark oak chair. He pushes his dog away from the front door and towards the fridge on their right. 

He opens the white door to see no one. Button barks anyway and tries to wiggle past her owner.

George sighs, a prank? Who in the village would prank him like this?

Button barks loudly and wiggles past George to sit in front of, “A letter?”

George picks up the plain white envelope. There’s no name on it besides his own. It was printed with the ‘g’ and ‘e’ having minor loops to them like whoever wrote the letters was so practiced in cursive it bled over into their print.

George looks out into the birch forest in front of his house, towards the village. He lived on the outskirts of town so he could grow his giant mushrooms and dark oak trees. A little cove of home.

He can’t see any trace of someone leaving the immediate area. Button wasn’t barking anymore either. Button trots back inside, past George. George watches her go to his room (probably to go lay on his bed).

He looks back at the letter for a beat before walking back inside. He follows after his dog. He sees his pup on his bed and goes to sit next to her. He pulls open the envelope. It’s written in what looks like crayon? Burnt around the edges, aged, and dirty. It’s clearly old and written by a child.

_ “HI ---” _

The name is scribbled out with a pen, it’s fresher than the rest of the letter.

_ “i know i left i miss u lotssss. momma- sayss we can vist son. i will se u son!!! _

_ “lub ---” _

Awful spelling. And again with the name being scribbled over.

George looks over to his dog, “Hey. Button, girl, do you think this means anything related to Dream?” He asks, ruffling her fur.

She barks back and licks George’s face. He cringes and wipes his face off, “Gross! Button why have you betrayed me like this?” He laughs as she jumps up onto his chest. Pushing him down onto the soft bed.

“Button no!”

It’s far past noon when George adventures outside of his home. Button is on his side, excitedly sniffing everything they walk past. George calls for his pup when he sees Cafe Diamonds and Shadows in front of him. She sprints over to him full speed.

“George!”

George jumps upon hearing Bad call out his name.

“How have you and Sapnap been?” Bad asks cheerfully.

George smiles at the tall shadow demon, “Hey Bad,” Button runs up to Bad and circles around him, “I’m okay. Sapnap hasn’t come by today?

Bad kneels down to pet Button, “When we were opening, said he was going out,” Bad pauses to look George in the eyes, “I thought you two would be heading out to find Dream? He had a whole backpack set for at least a week.”

A week? Sapnap was leaving for a week and didn’t tell George?

“I, he…” George starts, unable to finish his thoughts. His thoughts entered and exited his head like a bullet train through tunnels.

“George?” Bad stands and reaches for George’s hand, “Take your time, breath.”

“He left without telling me?” George finally gets out after a minute of stuttering. His face feels wet.

Fingers brush under his eyes, “George, I’m sure he didn’t go far. Not without you. Never without you.” Voices speak to him, one louder than the rest.

It sounds vaguely like Bad but George can’t focus. George knows Bad is brushing his tears off his face, he knows Bad is talking to him, but George can’t focus on anything.

_ “Never without you” _

Sapnap wouldn’t leave him. He promised George countless times. Early mornings and late nights, all in whispers that sounded as if no one but the two of them would ever hear it.

Button barks and licks at George’s hand, Bad is nowhere to be found. Skeppy sits next to him.

“Hey man, back to us?” 

They’re in the upstairs of the cafe, specifically the living room area of Bad and Skeppy’s apartment. 

George nods.

“Hey Bad! Bring the tea!” Skeppy softly calls to the other man.

Bad appears on his left, a cup of tea in his hands and a sandwich, “Eat up,” Bad softly tells George.

George takes the plate and cup, both porcelain white with flowers circled around the edges. Skeppy says something to Bad then George hears a door open and shut. Button places her head in George’s lap, she rubs her nose against his arm.

“Hi, Button,” George whispers as he pets her.

Bad sits next to George after being gone long enough that George’s tea is cold and his sandwich gone.

“George?”

George hums as he sits down his plate and cup on the coffee table, “How long…?”

“About an hour, we found where Sapnap went through Sam,” Bad softly tells George, taking a sip of his tea.

George’s head snaps towards Bad, “What? Where??”

Bad grabs George’s hand, “Just to the Nether for a day trip. He’ll be back early tomorrow.”

“Wh,  _ why _ ? Why would he  _ choose _ to go there?”

“Same reason Ranboo likes to visit the End I assume, home?”

“Oh,” George forgot Sapnap came from the Nether. Just like how George came from a dark oak forest, Bad came from a taiga, Sapnap came from the Nether.

George has never been there since... since he was little. When _it_ happened after he came to the small birch village. He ended up in the doctors for the better half of a month.

“Did, did Sam say when Sapnap would get back?” George asks after a minute of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @/mossisdragon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter (mossisdragon) and my instagram (_DragonHoardsFriends)! Thank you for you existence <3


End file.
